


Silver Instead of Iron

by Brackenfrond



Series: The Luck of Ronan Spire [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (I mean worst fears is angst right?), Action, Age of Ultron Rewrite, Angst, Except from Marie and Kirsten who are sensible, Humour, I guess everyone's a little gay, I think that's it? - Freeform, Multi, Oh we're gonna get some Pietro POV, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, That's gonna be good, The one we deserved but never got, Trans Character, What is it with my OCs liking people who have fought them at least once?, because hoo boy all have been through shit, but honestly that's just avengers in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackenfrond/pseuds/Brackenfrond
Summary: ‘Make new friends but keep the old; Those are silver, these are gold.’ - Joseph Parry---Ronan and the Avengers, with help from Loki and Marie's friends, have finally tracked down the sceptre. Things are looking good.Until Tony's vision at the hideout causes the creation of Ultron - not Tony's fault, but still, an issue.Now there's a race against the clock to figure out what the AI is planning, to figure out where he is, how he even got created in the first place.Except, this time, they're fighting mutants.Once again, Ronan is pretty sure his luck is terrible.





	1. Chapter 1

With Loki's ability to sense magic, the search for the sceptre Thanos had 'gifted' him went much smoother than their previous attempts.

Ronan hated to admit most of these attempts involved charging into warehouses or safe houses of HYDRA and killing everyone there. He was all for punching Nazi's, but the fact that every single attempt was fruitless was slightly embarrassing.

Personally, Ronan hadn't killed anyone, but that was mostly because he had a god with slightly murderous tendencies and an overprotective rage monster covering him at all times, and that wasn't including the other Avengers and whichever of Marie's friends had been involved at the time. He hadn't gotten his hands dirty, and neither had the civilians who, since they had fought in New York, insisted they were qualified for the job of tracking down a magical, mind controlling sceptre.

Their current location was a small country called Sokovia, which had been a country at war only a few years back. Just looking at it made Ronan feel bad for the team coming in to see if they held the sceptre, but it was their best lead at the moment and Loki swore on his magic that it held a strong signature of the power of the sceptre.

The current stronghold that Tony was trying, and failing, to get through was an old looking multi roomed building situated on high ground. It was one of the most obvious hideouts that Ronan had seen during their search and he was honestly slightly unimpressed.

“They’ve gotten worse at hiding.” Eli’s chirpy voice sounded over the comms, the one who had insisted on coming with them and hoisting off babysitting his niece to his brother, Aedan. “Be going radio silent for a bit - I’m gonna smash a bunker.”

“Have fun.” Ronan could hear Clint’s twitching lips in his voice, and he rolled his eyes, ducking to avoid a blast from a HYDRA agent, watching as Loki turned the man into an ice sculpture.

“Wasn’t that slightly dramatic?”

“Shouldn’t you be paying attention to the field?” Loki countered and, ok, he had a point. “Is that force field down yet?”

“Not yet.” Tony’s voice came through. "I'm working on it, Rock of Ages."

"Work on it quicker." Loki snapped and Ronan thought he heard Clint snicker over the comm. "Before Ronan gets himself killed."

"If you taught me your magic stuff I wouldn't get killed." Ronan countered, before being pushed aside by Loki to avoid being blasted by a HYDRA weapon, and the man was banished with a wave of Loki's hand. "Case in point."

"It's Seidr. Stay. Put." Loki patted Ronan on the shoulder and he ran off to assist his brother who had been swarmed by a small group of agents.

"Have you met Ronan?" Natasha's voice came over the comm, along with the sound of a man screaming. "He refuses to follow any sound advice."

"My ideas work." Ronan stated, getting to his feet. "I'm gonna go punch some Nazi's."

"Ronan…"

"Love you too!" Ronan blatantly ignored Loki's growl and reached into his pocket, pulling out a gadget Tony had gifted him.

It was a small, spherical object, that let out a small burst of electricity when activated and thrown. Not enough to kill, but enough to severely harm. It was also less obvious than the dagger still strapped to his hip - just in case the Hulk or Loki didn't reach him in time to save him from potential death. Honestly, he could look after himself. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't completely useless when it came to something other than being their lucky charm.

He pressed the tiny button on the side and threw it into a crowd of agents, and let out a triumphant crow when they went down, twitching slightly.

“We’ve got a mutant on the field!” Steve’s voice sounded over the comms and, before Ronan could even comprehend that insinuation, was knocked off his feet and into a tree, only just managing to catch a flash of blue and a laugh.

“Super speed.” He managed. “Jesus.”

“I got it!” Eli had obviously transformed back into a human, and Ronan heard a screech that sounded like an eagle before a blur of feathers flew past him.

“No. There was a girl - telekinetic.” Steve replied and Ronan heard Clint curse.

“Just what we need.”

“I would be offended, but I am assuming it's because they're not on our side.” Ronan got to his feet, hissing. “Ah shit. That’s going to bruise.”

“What’s going to bruise?”

“Knocked me into a tree.” Ronan managed. He heard Tony snicker through the coms.

“I’m sure you’re used to bruises by now, kid, considering your boyfriend.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Don’t think Loki would approve of that.” The genius replied cheerily, and Ronan could feel Loki being torn between outrage and amusement.

“Stay put, I’ll cover you.” Clint said, instead of Loki. “Reindeer Games is covering his brother.”

“That’s my name!” Tony said in protest and Ronan groaned. Loudly.

At least this would be the last of these missions.

XoooX

Eli had never thought he’d get to hang out with superheroes, never mind joining them on missions.

He’d been born as the middle kid, overlooked once Aedan and Elissa had come along, and hadn’t had the luxury of being an only child as Emilia had. He loved his family, he really did, but he felt slightly in the shadows compared to his siblings. Especially since he wasn’t the only one who had abilities that labelled him as a freak. Being with the Avengers was different, because everyone in the group was definitely a freak, but they were revered and celebrated for it. It was hard not to be bitter over that.

Still, Marie had said they’d help, and Eli found it hard to say no to Marie, even when her power wasn’t in use - she’d tilt her head and stare at him pleadingly and he was sure she’d picked up that trick from his niece. He had a difficult time saying no to Theo, too.

It didn’t take surprisingly long to catch up with the speedster - the man had slowed down, possibly unused to his power, and his stride had slowed down when he noticed no person was following him, a cocksure smirk on his face.

He wasn’t expecting an eagle, which Eli was expecting, so the yelp the man let out when he was tackled to the ground by a rapidly growing bird of prey was immensely satisfying.

“Got you, pretty boy.” Eli was straddling the speedster’s waist, no clothes due to his transformation (an issue he definitely needed to work on), and in any other situation he wouldn't exactly be opposed to it. The boy was ridiculously attractive, blue eyes and premature silver hair. Bit of stubble, too, and Eli should not wonder how it would feel between his legs. Marie was right, he needed to get laid. The pretty boy smirked back.

“Not too bad yourself, printessa.”

“Not a princess, or whatever delusions you have.” Eli leaned over him, noting the way the smirk flickered away. “Now, care to tell me why you're working with Hydra?”

The way the man stiffened gave Eli a sudden doubt about their intentions.

“I’m not with Hydra.”

“Considering the fact you're against us -"

“I’m Jewish. Working with a Nazi organisation is not exactly helpful to our cause.” The man stuck his chin out, defiant. “They said they were SHIELD. Offering us a way to protect our country.”

“They lied.” Eli stated, before sitting up and speaking. “They're not with Hydra, do not engage unless necessary. I repeat, they are not with Hydra.”

“Considering the fact they were attacking us -”

“Washington, Natasha. Like Washington.” Eli heard her curse. “Exactly.”

“Is this ‘they’ including the girl?” Steve asked and Eli nodded, before realising it was over comms.

“Yes, this includes the girl.” Eli didn’t remove himself from where he was sat on the boy - he wasn’t too sure if he completely trusted him to not speed off if he moved, and it wasn’t as though he desperately had to move. He raised an eyebrow when the boy continued to stare at him. “What?”

“You...are going to let us go?”

“Uh, yeah. I mean, you were tricked. I’m sure Stark -" Eli let out a hiss, breath knocked out of him as the boy suddenly jolted, tucking his knees up and pushing, sending Eli flying until he hit a tree. He felt something in his arm move and a sudden flash of pain raced up his arm. “Dude!”

“You're with Stark.” He had gotten to his feet and at least he looked slightly apologetic, although his eyes were more full of worry and fear and...and anger. “I can't- my sister -" And he was gone and Eli swore loudly.

“Eli, report?”

“Sorry, Cap, the guy got away. I think I may have fractured my arm or something.” He managed to pull himself up, keeping his arm close to his body. “We’re nearly done, right? Please say we’re nearly done.” There was the sound of someone letting out a yell of pain and Ronan swore violently down the com.

“Clint’s been hit!” He stated. “Can someone take out that bu - never mind. Thanks, Big Guy!” There was the sound of an approving roar from the Hulk and Eli could imagine Ronan giving the rage monster a double thumbs up. “Everyone else?”

“I got Strucker.” Steve said, and he was immediately followed by Tony.

“Yeah, I got...something bigger.” The way his voice shook slightly set off alarm bells in Eli’s head. “Might be time to pack up. I got the -” His voice trailed off, and Ronan’s voice came over the com, worried.

“Tones?” The breathing from Tony was audible, heavy and quick. “Tony, it’s alright, can you hear me?”

“I got you, Ro.” Tony’s voice still shook, but it seemed like he was making an effort to keep it steady. “Calm down the big guy, will you? I’ve got the sceptre.”

XoooX

Ronan was...concerned had to be the right word. His eyes kept flickering to the sceptre, and back to Loki who hadn’t glanced at the thing since Tony had brought it in.

Speaking of Tony, Ronan wanted to know what had nearly brought on a panic attack. He hadn’t spoken about what he’d seen inside the base, and Ronan could only assume the sceptre had brought back New York memories. Thoughts no one wanted to dwell on.

Clint and Eli had been relegated to what Ronan had dubbed the injuries bench, Clint clutching at the gauze Natasha had used to stop him from bleeding out over the quinjet, Eli’s arm in a sling. He looked faintly ill, but then again he’d looked faintly ill on the way to Sokovia - not good with planes, which was funny considering Eli could fly. At least he was wearing clothes again.

Loki didn’t appear to be in the mood for talking, but Ronan tapped his shoulder and tilted his head towards Bruce. Loki’s eyes flickered to the scientist, who had headphones on and was listening to something, and he nodded before pressing his lips to the top of Ronan’s head. Usually Loki was less affectionate around the team, but Ronan got it - Loki was private in general, but the sceptre had shaken him up. It was a reminder of the less than stellar things he’d done while on Earth.

Ronan took a seat opposite Bruce and next to Natasha, who looked like she was dozing off against the wall. Her phone was at risk of falling to the floor, and Ronan nudged her. She startled, which was odd to see her do.

“Make sure you don’t drop your phone.” He murmured, and Natasha’s grip on her mobile tightened minutely, before she stowed it back in the pocket of her jacket - black, and leather, much like her suit. “Tired?”

“Today’s been...long.” Was all she said. “Wake me up when we’re back?”

“Of course.” Ronan watched as She curled up on the bench, head resting against the wall as she drifted off.

“She looks too young like that.” Bruce’s quiet voice startled Ronan, and the scientist managed a small, amused grin when Ronan jumped. “Sorry.”

“Should’ve been paying attention.” Ronan brushed off the apology. “You alright? I know you weren’t expecting to take part in...that.”

“I’m fine.” Bruce’s lips twitched up. “The Hulk is...calmer, which is a word I never thought I’d use. I can’t really protest him trashing what he did.”

“Punching Nazi’s is always a good cause.” Ronan agreed, and he heard a sleepy laugh from Natasha. “Don’t you dare disagree, Romanoff.”

“Wasn’t going to.” She kept her eyes closed, lips quirking up. “Just wasn’t expecting those words from you. It sounds like something Marie would say.”

“Which is why we’re friends.” Ronan nodded once and Bruce grinned. “Go to sleep.”

“You’re such a mom.” Natasha teased, voice quiet, and then she didn’t say anything else, breath evening out.

“You are such a mom.” Bruce agreed, laughing at Ronan’s eye roll. “It’s not a bad thing. It’s just because you’re, as Tony puts it, ‘a kid’.”

“I’m not a kid.” Ronan huffed. “I’m just the youngest here.”

“Hence why it’s weird that you worry so much over everyone.” Bruce countered. “It’s nice, but you don’t have to.”

“Someone has to. You all have issues - it might as well be me who makes sure you remember the small things, like regular meals.” Ronan nudged Bruce’s foot with his own. “And yes, that was a criticism, Doctor Banner.”

“Ouch, I’m hurt.” Bruce’s voice was full of humour though. “Don’t worry - I’ll eat soon. We’re almost home.”

Home.

Ronan had never referred to the Tower as home before.

It wasn’t the worst thing to call it, he supposed.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had somehow managed to convince Thor to let him study the sceptre before he and Loki transported it back to Asgard. Ronan wasn't quite sure how he managed to persuade the Asgardians that letting him study it for two days before celebrating the destruction of the main HYDRA base was a good idea, because as much as Ronan liked Tony, he could be slightly…over enthusiastic.

Where Ronan was amazed by Helen’s cradle, a machine that could regrow tissue, Tony’s interest was firmly fixated on the staff he hadn’t got to play around with on the helicarrier a few years ago. Ronan was less interested, more worried about Loki who had been uncharacteristically quiet and had secreted himself away into his quarters, refusing to come out. Still, that meant that he was perched on one of the desks in Tony’s workshop, drinking bubble tea through a straw, a weird addiction he definitely blamed on Marie, when the reality of what powered the sceptre was brought up.

He’d been dragged in with Bruce to discuss the sceptre issue, Tony apparently taking Ronan’s very basic knowledge of anything too techy as a challenge and deciding to teach him everything the inventor knew in a matter of days. Whatever, Ronan enjoyed spending time with Tony, and since Loki wasn’t in the mood to talk too much, Tony and Bruce were pleasant company.

Honestly, the realisation that whatever was inside the sceptre’s protective casing was immensely powerful wasn’t much of a surprise, and Ronan voiced this.

“I’ve seen something that can literally transform worlds into something dark and desolate.” He pointed out to Tony, who was babbling on about what was inside the sceptre. “It nearly killed Jane, remember? This sceptre? It  _ wiped people’s minds _ , Tony, I think we all know it’s powerful.” Ronan desperately tried to not remember the look on Malekith’s face, the way that even Thor’s lightning couldn’t destroy the aether, and felt his nails dig into the meat of his palm.

“But this is different.” Tony’s eyes were bright as he picked up a tablet and projected what Ronan assumed was Jarvis’ code, and his guess was confirmed when Bruce almost instinctively greeted the AI. “Top of the line, right? He runs more of Stark Industries than Pepper, controls the Iron legion.”

“Obviously.” Ronan agreed and Tony smirked slightly.

“Meet the competition.”

And Ronan could see what Tony meant by different when he projected what Ronan assumed was whatever was inside the sceptre.

“It’s beautiful…” Bruce murmured, voice awe filled. “It’s in the sceptre?”

“It looks like a brain.” Ronan managed. “The little lights are firing off it, like it’s sending impulses to something. Like...like it’s thinking.”   
“Exactly!” Tony pointed at Ronan, eyes focused on Bruce. “The kid gets it. Strucker was knocking on a particular door -”

“Artificial intelligence.” Bruce murmured, his brows furrowed.

“This could be it.” Tony stated. “The key to creating Ultron.”

And now Ronan was completely lost.

The word ‘Ultron’ meant nothing to him at all. It was just a word - a made up one to him, although he was sure Tony or Bruce had a reason for using that word. It...it stung a little, honestly, to have no clue what Tony was talking about. He’d moved them all into the tower weeks ago, thought they were friends or something like that. Ronan raised a hand and Tony pointed at him. “You have a question.”

“Yeah. What the hell is an Ultron?”

“Oh yeah, you have no clue what I’m talking about.” Tony seemed to have finally realised that at least one person in the room didn’t know what the fuck was going on, a great relief for Ronan. “So, you remember when your boyfriend caused an invasion of aliens in New York, right?”

“I’m regretting this.” Ronan muttered even as Bruce hid his head in his hands. Tony ignored both of them with a determination Ronan equally hated and admired.

“What if, next time they show up to the club, they can’t get past the bouncer?” Tony’s eyes were bright, alight with possibilities. “A defense protocol that covers the entire world. After what happened in New York, after what you went through in England, surely this idea is...is incredible? A suit of armour around the world.”

“Can I point out that two of our members...well, one...are aliens?” Ronan said. “What about that issue?”

“Artificial Intelligence, Clover.” Tony ignored Ronan’s indignant squawk. “We have them keyed into it so they can get passed, but the threats? They’re dealt with before they even become an issue. What if the world was safe? What if there was peace in our time? Imagine it.”

“It sounds good.” Ronan admitted. It sounded tempting. “But scary. A suit of armour...it sounds cold, Tones. Blocking ourselves off from the rest of the galaxy.”

“I’ve seen colder. So have you.” Tony said and Ronan admitted he had a point. He could see Svartalfheim, could see dark elves and blood and shards of red floating through the air. Not destroyed, never destroyed. “But I can’t do this alone. I’m going to need your luck and Bruce’s brains.” Tony looked towards Bruce with pleading eyes. The scientist pinched the bridge of his nose, before nodding.

“Alright. I’ll help. Ronan?”

“My luck isn’t particularly lucky.” He admitted. “But if you want me here, sure. I’ll help.”

As soon as the last two words left Ronan’s mouth, he felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach. He shouldn’t have said that - this...this was going to go wrong. But he couldn’t back out now.

Not when Tony’s smile became bright enough to light up the entirety of New York City.

XoooX

The party Tony was hosting was full of people Ronan didn’t know and some he did. It was also the first time that Loki had ventured from his room, although he was currently discussing something with Natasha instead of with Ronan, his focus solely on the red head.

Ronan could spot Kirsten in the crowd, her hand in the crook of Sam Wilson’s elbow, deep in conversation with Steve about what Ronan suspected was the current search for Barnes. He didn’t know all the details, only that Steve’s old best friend was alive, and that Sam and Kirsten were attempting to figure out where he was. Eli had joined them in their revelry, taking part in thoroughly trashing a group of people at pool and loving every minute of it, judging from his triumphant crowing.

Currently, Ronan was accompanied by Marie, who had definitely had something to drink, and was staring intently across the room. Ronan squinted in the same direction she was looking in.

"What's so interesting?"

"Male posturing. Masculine posturing? I dunno I'm a little tipsy." Marie waved an absent hand, nails French manicured, bangles clinking as she did, gesturing with a head tilt over to Thor and Tony who seemed to keep interrupting each other. "Look, these guys are like...trying to one up each other over their girlfriends accomplishments. Which is ten times better than usual because then it devolves into grunting and that weird cobra posture thing."

"'A little tipsy.'" Ronan repeated, watching amused as Marie tried to mimic the posture she was describing.

"Ok more than a little." Marie admitted. "But I can still say long words so…"

"Not tipsy enough?"

"God I love you." Marie pressed a sloppy kiss to Ronan's cheek, laughing at his disgusted noise. “I need another drink. Not whatever I had last time. That did not get me drunk enough.”

“I think Natasha’s making cocktails.”

“And instantly I am at the bar.” Marie pressed yet another kiss to Ronan’s cheek before sashaying off to the bar. Ronan silently wished Natasha luck, but also that they wouldn’t fall into bed again. That would only end in heartache and sadness and Ronan didn’t want that for either of them.

“Having fun?” Ronan would’ve startled at the arms around his waist if not for the voice that accompanied them, the resting of a chin on top of his head. Ronan leaned back against Loki, humming.

“Finally returned to me, hm? You’ve been hiding in your room for days.” He found himself swaying along to Loki’s movements. “I was getting worried.”

“I was just...contemplating some things. Words. Actions.” Ronan felt the god drop a kiss to the top of his head, something scarily affectionate for the current setting. Ronan wasn’t going to protest, exactly, but made a note to make sure Loki was alright, or if this sudden public display of affection was just because he felt more comfortable about it. “Sokovia was...difficult. I’ll have to return to Asgard soon, and isolating myself because of that deprives me of time with you.”

“You do care!” Ronan’s voice had gone teasing, but made sure that when he turned in Loki’s arms that he didn’t look mocking. “Seriously, though, if there’s something bothering you...you can tell me, yeah?”

“I know.” Loki was smiling, a soft, fond thing. It shone in his eyes, and it took effort to not swoon a little bit. “Don’t fret, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Loki rolled his eyes nonetheless, but Ronan’s worries were alleviated. He knew Loki could deal with his own emotions pretty well, his own troubles, but at least Ronan had gotten across the point that he didn’t have to deal with them on his own anymore.

It didn’t take long for the partygoers to mostly clear out, the main group staying along with Helen Cho, Maria Hill, Marie and Eli. Kirsten had managed to get in a few words and a fond hair ruffle before she’d swanned out with Sam. Currently, the group was splayed out around a table piled high with snacks and drinks, Ronan curled up against Loki in a corner of a sofa as playful banter was traded back and forth.

Soon, conversation turned to Thor’s hammer.

“It has to be a trick.” Clint stated, twirling a chopstick in between his fingers like a baton. “The whole worthy thing? Bullshit.”

“Yet magic isn’t?” Eli sounded amused, before stealing the last spring roll and shoving the entire thing in his mouth. He, thankfully, chewed and swallowed before speaking. “What do you think it is, then, Clint?”

“No clue but it isn’t worthiness.” Clint said.

“By all means.” Thor gestured towards where Mjolnir was settled on the table and eyes turned to Clint. The archer snorted, before getting to his feet. Ronan hid his smile into his drink, watching as Clint grasped the handle of Mjolnir and pulled. Nothing. He felt Loki’s silent laughter as Clint tried again, before falling back, shaking his head and laughing slightly.

“How the hell do you do it?”

“You can practically feel the silent judgement.” Tony commented and Clint raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, try and do any better, Stark.” Clint stated and Tony was never one to back down from a challenge. Eli let out a snort of amusement.

“Oh, this will be good.” He stated, letting out a fake gasp of hurt when Tony flipped him the bird.

“For that comment, I will lift the hammer.” Tony paused. “If I lift it, do I get to rule Asgard?”

“If you lift it, I’ll personally hand you the crown.” Thor said, and Loki rolled his eyes.

“If I knew that lifting the blasted thing was all it took…” He trailed off and Ronan hid a snicker in his hand.

“I shall rule fairly and justly, and I will instate Ronan as my heir.” Tony stated, and Ronan let out a whoop at that. Tony flashed him a wink, before tugging.

Nothing. Just like Ronan expected.

Tony paused. “Gimme a minute.” He left the room, only to return with a hand encased in one of his repulsors. Eli let out a loud laugh.

“Don’t think that’ll help, Stark.” He stated, and sure enough, the hammer stuck fast.

“Why don’t you try it?” Tony gestured to Eli, who shook his head and had a mouthful of beer.

“Nope. I like my shoulders where they are, thanks.” He shot a grin Marie’s way. “What about you, Sanchez?”

“I am too tipsy to try lifting it.” Sure enough, her words were vaguely slurred, but not enough that it was a huge concern. She was also managing two syllable words, so Ronan figured Marie had spent more time flirting with Natasha at the bar instead of drinking cocktails. “I will pull and fall over. I’m good.”

“And I’ve already tried.” Ronan stated. “Back in New Mexico - wouldn’t come out of the stupid stone. I was not destined to be the once and future king.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Tony said, but his voice was entirely fond. “I thought you were Norse mythology, kiddo, not Arthurian legends.”

“What can I say, I’m an educated man.” Ronan shrugged a shoulder.

“So, what, we’re going with the theory that only the true king of Asgard can lift the hammer?” Natasha’s voice was amused. Thor got to his feet and lifted Mjolnir up with no trouble.

“I suppose none of you are worthy to be rulers.” He said, voice teasing, and mock complaints rose from most gathered.

That was when something that sounded like interference cut through the room, causing winces and people to cover their ears. Tony frowned, picking up one of his many, many pads and tried to have a look at what might be interfering with his tech.

“Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers.” The voice startled Ronan, and eyes turned to see what looked like one of the Iron Legionnaires, broken and nearly disassembled completely addressing them. Ronan felt his blood run cold. Also, this thing clearly didn’t know all the facts - Marie and Eli had never killed anyone.

Ronan remembered London, the blood on his cheek, the blood on the little knife in his hands, and felt inexplicably sick.

“ -I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.” Ronan was startled out of his thoughts by that admission, felt Loki’s hand grasp his arm tightly. A protective move, a gesture to make sure that if worse came to worse, he could pull Ronan’s small, mortal self behind him and protect. It was more comforting than Ronan felt that it should have been.

“You killed someone?” Steve asked, his voice taking on a tone that Ronan took as a warning.

“Wasn’t ideal. But, in the real world, we’re faced with ugly choices.” The words sounded dismissive, it made Ronan shiver and he saw Marie move just behind Steve. Good plan - Ronan didn’t think her words would work against a mechanical opponent if this came to a fight, and Marie seemed to reach the same conclusion as he did.

“Who sent you?” Thor’s words were calm and firm, and Ronan felt himself almost instinctively relax, until a recording played.

“‘A suit of armour around the world.’” Some eyes remained locked on the robot, few turning to look at Tony who looked as though he had been slapped. Loki’s grip on Ronan’s arm tightened.

“Ulton.” Ronan breathed out in time with Bruce, and he knew that if robots could smile, Ultron would be.

“In the flesh.” They paused, before continuing. “Well, not yet. Soon enough. I’m...mmm, on a mission.”

“What mission?”

“Peace in our time.”

The next few minutes felt like seconds, the remnants of the iron legion breaking through the walls and launching themselves at the group.

Loki pulled Ronan behind him, bringing up a barrier similar to the one used back on Svartalfheim and let one of the mechanical legions crash into it, shattering with the impact. Marie had dived to one side, ducking behind one of the sofas as the table was no longer an option, Steve having used it as a makeshift shield, only to get hurled against a wall.

Thor fared better, a firm swing from Mjolnir sending one crashing against the wall, finished off by a magical shard of energy from Loki, who had the sense to set up a barrier around Marie.

At some point, Natasha had dragged Bruce and Eli behind the bar, not wanting the hulk or an animal that would not fit in the apartment to appear, and was shooting at them from her cover, aim almost as accurate as Clint’s. Tony had seemed to decide that piggybacking one of the legion and trying to dismantle it while it tried to fling him off was a good idea.

Ronan wished he had brought his knife, and cursed the fact that he had left it in his room, skidding under a table off to one side, joined soon by Clint.

“You ok, kid?” He managed to get out and Ronan managed a small nod. “I know you’re capable, but stay put this time.” Ronan nodded again, peering out from his hiding spot as Clint darted out, running towards where Steve had left his shield propped up against the far wall.

Ronan felt completely useless. He could throw punches, had done so, but he didn’t have the gift of being able to bend steel with a punch like Steve could. He could hear slamming and the shattering of glass, a yell of Rhodey and Ronan hoped the colonel hadn’t been thrown out a window, and if he had been had at least been stopped from crashing to the concrete ground below.

Clint yelled out cap, there was the sound of metal breaking, and an eerie silence for a second. Ronan crawled out from under the table, watching the scene intently.

“That was dramatic.” Ultron sounded completely unaffected by the battle that had just taken place, leaving even Steve panting slightly. “I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve?” Ronan saw a metal hand pick up a former robot, crushing the head without a thought. Ronan flinched slightly, imagining a skull in it’s place. “With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction.”

Thor was the one who broke Ultron to pieces, a single throw of Mjolnir all it took to destroy the already broken machine. The light flickered, the remnants of Ultron saying something Ronan couldn’t quite make out, before the remains of a once animated robot dimmed into nothing more than shrapnel. There was silence, before Eli spoke up.

“...What the hell just happened?”

An excellent question.

XoooX

Wanda and Pietro usually ended up handing out supplies to the more desperate population of Sokovia.

That amounted to most of said population, as their home had been ravaged by war, and jobs couldn’t pay much considering how many livelihoods had been destroyed when bombs had been dropped and soldiers charged through the streets.

Currently, they were handing out blankets and clothing and food. Pietro tossed a bottle of pills to a man and he caught it.

“They the right ones?” He asked, and the man nodded. “Don’t worry about it, I made a house call - we worked out a deal.” Pietro flashed a wink, before rummaging through the box of supplies again. He picked up a ball and tossed it to a woman. “This is for your brother.”

“Thank you.”

“And this -” Pietro could feel his lips twitching as he drew out a dress, sparkling as it moved. “- Is not for your brother.” The woman was speechless and he heard Wanda let out a disgusted snort as she walked past. Instead of stopping to talk, she grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip.

"One day you are going to get yourself in trouble." Wanda hissed as she dragged Pietro away from the woman he had been talking to. "Flirting. Honestly, Pietro -"

"I wasn't flirting. Besides, I have another person on my mind."

It was true. He didn't even know the man's name, but Pietro had seen his face and immediately wanted to sit on it. Which was definitely an issue, considering he had first thought he was a she. They had wanted to let them go, though, and Pietro hoped he hadn't hurt the man too badly when he'd bucked him off. But Stark...He couldn't trust him. Could he?

"If this is about that boy again -" Wanda sounded exasperated.

"He's like us, Wanda!" Pietro argued. Wanda shot him a sharp look, but surprise was evident in her features.

"What do you mean?"

"He turned into a bird. It's the only reason he got me - I didn't know he was there until he transformed." Pietro felt himself smile. “Don’t you see, Wanda? We are not the only ones like this.”

“He’s with Stark.” Wanda’s voice had turned suspicious, eyes calculating. “He is nothing like us.”

“Maybe...maybe he doesn’t know what Stark has done?” The excuse was feeble - everyone knew what Stark had done, what he was, but Pietro wanted to defend the man who had been willing to let them go. How could he be bad, be willing to work with a man like Stark, if he wanted to let them go? Wanda knew the excuse was a pretty terrible one, judging from the raised eyebrow and critical look she shot his way. “I just...he wanted to let us go. He told them to let us go.”

“Even so, he is with them.” Wanda retorted. “Pietro, I just...I don’t want to see you get hurt. And this will hurt - we may never see him again. I hope we don’t, because fighting him will hurt you.”

“I -” Pietro was cut off by the sound of footsteps, and turned to see a kid running to them.

“What is it?” Wanda asked, waiting for the boy to catch his breath.

“The church.” He said. “The man said you need to come to the church.” Wanda exchanged a glance with Pietro.

“What man?”

“The iron man.” The child said, before running off again at the sound of his name being called. Wanda gave Pietro a look.

“It seems maybe you will have to see him again.” She tugged his jacket further around him, a motherly gesture, as Pietro felt his blood run cold. “A pity. I wanted to save you from the hurt.”

“I know.” Pietro managed to get out. “I know you did.” Wanda’s eyes were soft, and she took his hand in hers, squeezing it softly.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I hate Age of Ultron? Because I do and this is gonna take forever and a year to write I am SO SORRY.  
Life has been kicking me and my family about recently - my mum had an aneurysm late last year, and I recently quit my job due to the boss verbally abusing me (including saying to my face that I was an idiot) and trying to take away the holiday I needed off to help my mum around the house. Things have been slow going and I apologise for the fact it will probably remain slow going until I’m in a more stable position, but this had been nearly finished for a long while and I needed to complete it. This chapter is nearing the 4000 word mark which is significantly longer than most of my other chapters, which I hope sort of makes up for how long this took to finish.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I’ll hopefully update sooner! - Jazz xx

**Author's Note:**

> Silver is used to recover one’s protection, mental peace, luck, and psyches.  
Hence the title. This title was the trickiest one to come up with I swear to God do you know how hard it is to find something that links with AoU and luck? Pretty damn hard.  
I’m...not proud of this? I just don’t like AoU in general. I’m changing things in this, but keeping the same basic outline. Canon does not apply to anything after AoU because what is canon? I don’t know them.  
Some changes;  
\- Pietro and Wanda are not working with HYDRA willingly, which can easily be garnered from Eli and Pietro’s conversation  
\- No Brutasha I’m sorry it came out of nowhere. Same with Clint’s family.  
\- Jewish and Romani characters like how they are in the comics please and thank you. If I mess up any cultural things in regards to this, please tell me guys. I’m trying my best but I’m no expert.  
Anyway, after getting into a yelling match with my boss I finally have a night off a week. I’m not saying expect regular updates, but I might be able to churn stuff out a little bit quicker.  
Hope you enjoy! - Jazz xx


End file.
